


Normal Office Conversations

by uberhaxorpapi



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, Public Sex, dialogue heavy but also just pretty short, mentions of waxplay at the end, roadhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uberhaxorpapi/pseuds/uberhaxorpapi
Summary: Aleks jumps headfirst into a conversation about his sex life.





	Normal Office Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> kinda nervous posting this honestly
> 
> pls be gentle with me thank uuuu

_“And then she sucked my dick and I went home. It wasn’t even, like, good head, though.”_

Aleks and James hear the ass end of the conversation when they walk through Brett’s office into the editing bay. Aleks turns around to James and the two share a look. This isn’t what they wanted to hear as soon as they got back from lunch.

Joe and Brett have chairs pulled up to Trevor’s desk and they’re all talking, but neither are sure what they could have been talking about for it to produce this.

“What the fuck are you saying, Trevor?” Aleks interrupts the conversation. 

“You’re a fucking child you shouldn’t know what head is.” James adds, walking past the men and to his desk.

“Brett asked if I’ve ever sucked dick and I told him I wasn’t gay.” Trevor affirms. He leans back in his chair, crossing his arms over his stomach.

“And then I asked if he’d ever had his dick sucked by a dude.” Brett admits, rocking back and forth in the shitty office chair.

“Also a confirmed no.”

“So then he told us about some chick he drove, like, two hours to see, had awkward conversation with, got shitty head from, then immediately left.” Brett leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees. “You have any stories like that young Aleksandr?”

“Not really, honestly. Nothing awkward.” Aleks replies. 

“Then let’s hear some of your wildest.” Brett stands from his chair and pulls over the chair from Asher’s desk, who is currently out sick today, and sets it beside his own. “Take a seat, my man. Let’s hear ‘em.”

Aleks had plenty of stories wild stories, all including his boyfriend, James. The blonde looked over to see James at his own desk, headphones around his neck and working on god knows what. An idea pops into his mind and he takes a seat in Asher’s chair.

“Atta boy.”

“So, like, one time me and this,” Aleks pauses, “... _girl_ fucked in the Pizza Hut bathroom. We were drunk as shit and walked there from my place.”

James has heard the whole exchange, but tunes in when Aleks begins his story. He immediately recognizes the story.

“Details, boy!” Brett grabs onto Aleks shoulder and shakes it slightly. James has turned his head now and is looking the boys’ way. Aleks catches his stare out of the corner of his eye, and he smirks slightly.

“While we were waiting on our pizza she started, like, feeling me up while we were in line and I slid my hand in her pants.”

“In the middle of the line?” Joe pipes in, face in an ‘o’ shape. James is staring at Aleks intently now, a slight blush on his cheeks. They might have been drunk that night but he remembers it fucking well. He remembers touching Aleks through his jeans in line, palming at his half hard dick just because he wanted to see his boyfriend get hot and bothered. Then Aleks completely shoved his hand down the front of James’ jeans and he felt overheated in more ways than one.

“She had like a baggy hoodie on so it was easy to. And then I told her to go to the bathroom and that I was going to fuck her against the stall so hard we were going to break the door off.” Aleks adds with a shrug, flicking his eyes over to James again, smirk growing just a bit more.

“Did you?” Joe asks. Trevor and Brett both put their head in their hands. James, from across the room, does the same.

“Joe, normally I’d call you an idiot for asking, but actually, yea, we almost did. Almost took it off the hinges.” James remembers Aleks fucking him against the bathroom stall door, his cheek pressed flush to the cool steel. Aleks was showing no mercy because of what James had pulled in line, trying to get him hard and thinking he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. The younger was gripping one of James' wrists and James was holding onto the top of the door with the other. They must have gotten too hectic and the hinge on the top started to bend, which made them have to change positions. Surprisingly, the only inconvenience in that bathroom.

Brett’s eyebrows raises and he grins. “My boy, you’re wild.”

“I don’t get public sex.” Trevor says, rocking in his chair.

“Of course you don’t, you’re a child.” Brett turns to the boy and sits his hand on his shoulder. Trevor rolls his eyes. “Give us another, Aleks.”

 _Oh god_ , James thinks, _what story is he gonna pull out this time_.

“This other time, with the same girl,” Aleks glances over at James again, knowing James is still listening, “she gave me the best fucking roadhead. It was one weekend where I just wanted to drive around and she came with. I should probably call her up again soon for another round.”

James’ looks down toward his desk, cheeks burning.

“Roadhead isn’t very-” Brett starts.

“She was naked. Ass up in the passenger seat.”

James remembers that night even better than the Pizza Hut incident. He was chilling at Aleks’ and his boyfriend wanted to go riding around L.A. They get in the car and James’ hand immediately finds its way to Aleks’ clothed dick, but snaking it’s way inside his jeans quickly. It isn’t long before James is leant over, knees in the passenger seat, sucking Aleks’ dick. Aleks’ voice is low when he tells James to take his clothes off and he doesn’t even try to refuse because he thinks it’s the hottest shit ever, the thrill of it all.

“Fucking naked? Aleks, you dog!” Brett exclaims, hitting Aleks lightly on the shoulder. James’ face is a brighter red after hearing his boyfriend tell their sex stories to their coworkers. And they don’t even know it.

“Still don’t see it.” Trevor adds. 

“I don’t know, I think it’s pretty hot.” Joe comments, stroking his beard.

“Another one, Aleks. I didn’t expect a loser like you to have these kinds of stories.” Brett props his head in his hands in an exaggerated gesture, but still listening intently. Aleks ignores the statement and continues.

“Well this other time, same girl-”

“This girl is fucking wild, too. Can I get her number later?” Brett wiggles his eyebrows.

“Fuck no, she’s mine.” Aleks furrows his brows. “But this other time, it wasn’t a public thing, but we did some shit with a knife. That was wild.”

“A knife? Did she like stick it in her vagina or something? What the fuck.” Trevor blurts, leaning forward in his seat a bit.

“No, you fucking moron. You cut the other person with it, idiot.”

“That doesn’t sound very fun.”

James disagrees fiercely with Trevor in his head. James was naked and bound to the bed by his hands and feet. He remembers Aleks trailing the tip of the knife from the base of neck, over his collarbones, down his stomach, and to his inner thigh. 

“She was tied up to the bed and couldn’t move, and I would drag the knife all over her body and make little cuts everywhere. Just enough to draw blood. She’d moan like a slut with every slice.” Aleks looks over at James this time, holding a stare almost. That makes the other guys look.

Brett thinks maybe James was making a face. “James, you hearing this shit? Your best friend is a goddamn freak.”

“Uh, yea. He is.” James almost can’t get the sentence out, his face cherry red and his dick probably the same color at the moment. He was moaning like a porn star that night, being the pain-slut he is, and the cuts were so good. Aleks would drag the tip of the knife up his cock every once in a while, too, and it made the older go crazy. 

“Okay, I’m tired of hearing this freaky shit. Get away from my desk.” Trevor turns to his monitor and boots up his computer. Joe stands and rolls his chair back to his desk, Brett doing the same with the spare chair from the extra table, then walking over to Lindsey’s desk to talk about some business shit. Aleks puts his chair back and walks over to James’ desk. 

James looks strained in several different ways and Aleks is enjoying every second of it. The blonde leans over his boyfriend, his mouth close to his ear.

“You better be glad I didn’t tell them the wax story.”

James recalls coming after exactly a minute and a half of wax play and being humiliated and overstimulated for 30 minutes after. He shivers in pleasure and he can sense Aleks smirking from behind him.

“Get ready for when we get home. I ordered new candles and I got a notification before we got here that they were delivered.” Aleks’ voice is low and serious, but he can still sense the smirk.

James gulps.


End file.
